Battle Scars
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Erwin and Levi watch flames ignite as they discuss their fight with the titans. *Requested*


_Damn it._ Levi sighed and held onto his wounded leg. He's surprised a titan actually got him. _Should have told the squad where I was headed. Damn horse ran off with my MG._ Levi rose his head as he heard a horse galloping. Someone out there was actually dumb enough to get lost this far? Or to come looking for him? Levi heard his name called and looked to see Erwin, with a scared expression.

"Dumbass.." Levi muttered as he got off his horse.

"When the cadets reported that you were missing I assumed the worst and came here.." Erwin crouched in front of Levi and removed his hand from his leg. Levi watched as he stopped the bleeding and patched his wound.

"Tch. I assumed you'd be dumb enough to come out here." Levi caught his attention and smirked. "You always were an idiot.." Erwin smiled and then frowned. This war torn Era was not something he'd want the new generation living in. He also had wished Levi, didn't have to carry the burden of the srtongest. Maybe part of that is his fault since he brought him to the corps.

"What's happened to your MG? Or your horse?" Erwin asked as he started a fire.

"Why the fire?" Levi asked, ignoring his previous questions.

"I figure we should stay here until sun up." Levi scrunched his nose and scowled.

"Sun up? Are you stupid? Titans are inactive during night. Why not now?" Levi asked. He waited for a reply, but Erwin never gave him one. Levi grew impatient and kept calling out his name. He scoffed as Erwin continued growing the fire and ignored him. "Erwin!" Levi glared. Erwin turned back and sighed.

"I'm too weak to move now. It took all my strength to come out here.." Erwin admitted.

"Tch. You couldn't have just said that? We leave at the break of dawn then. You're supposed to be the commander, act like it." Levi closed his eyes. Erwin smiled. He always need the strongest to keep him in check. He sat beside Levi and watched the flames flicker.

"You know your squad was very worried." Levi scoffed. Erwin smiled and continued. "They were prepared to come looking for you. But I held them back." Levi looked towards Erwin.

"That must have took all your willpower." Levi sighed, knowing full and well of how his squad adored him. Oluo copying everything he ever says. Petra obviously had a small crush on the Captain. Eld followed every order and would never even think of having another captain. Gunther was the same. Erwin chuckled.

"It's very rare for you to get injured." Erwin admitted. Levi stayed silent and watched the fire move in different ways. Much how his life was. It was small and damp, starting from the underground. Until it burst into flames from losing those it cared of. It went small once more after being wounded in heart and soul. It stayed moderate, just as Levi did.

"I'm not invincible." Levi replied after seeing the fire shrink again.

"I never said you were. You've been through alot. I can still remember how I marveled at how well you were with MG. Made me feel like we were closer to making this a peaceful world. But it seems the fight against the titans just has gotten worse." Erwin sighed. Just so the fire got smaller and grew slowly. "It would seem we need a miracle."

"Right. There's no such thing Erwin. You of all people should know that. No matter how hard we fight, there will always be something fighting against us. And I highly doubt this will be the time the titans will dissappear. Maybe not our time, maybe not the next. Maybe not until years will the titans cease to exist. But until then, you fight." Erwin smiled. Yes, The Captain always kept him in check. The fire grew bigger and was becoming to big to hold on just the wood Erwin gathered.

"You've never been a pep talker Levi." Erwin threw more wood and watched it burn brighter.

"You've never been a healer. And yet I haven't died from blood loss yet." Levi grunted. Erwin chuckled and he reclaimed his seat next to Levi again.

"Will you answer my question now?" Erwin asked looking at Levi. The fire light danced off his face very soothingly. It brought out the coldness in his eyes. Those eyes showing him all the pain and suffering he's been through. All the hatred he had to bear, and all the coil and turmoil he still had within him. It was a sight for sore eyes. Erwin reached out and felt that tips of Levi's hair. As if not noticing, Levi sighed.

"It's highly embarrassing, so I'll save you the whole explanation. My horse kicked me off and stole my MG." Levi explained solemnly. Erwin held in a laugh, but began chuckling. "You're an ass." Levi muttered and watched the flames ignite. Erwin watched the fire as well and stopped messing with Levi's hair.

Levi turned to see the fire gaze on his face. It really clashed with his vibrant blonde hair. His cerulean eyes had the fire's reflection dancing within. Levi also noticed a small scar under his eye. "You have alot of wounds you like to hide." Levi pointed out and turned back to the fire.

"As well as you, you know. The battle against the titans can do that to people." Erwin felt his scar and closed his eyes. As well as Levi, the fire was exasperating. "We should move now." Erwin stood up and put out the fire, with a small canteen he brought just in case. He helped Levi stand and led him to the horse. Erwin smirked as Levi refused to hold on to him. He gripped his hands on the horse back, but rested his head on Erwin's. They moved forward. Before drifting off to sleep, Levi said one thing.

"Hiding out wounds proves how prideful we are. Which leads to our weaknesses. Titans seem to be able to find our _battle scars.._ "

 ***If anyone can find the spiritual meaning behind this, I shall write a fanfic of your request.**


End file.
